bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Nash
Emily Nash is a young lady living in Wayne Manor. She came to the Manor with her older brother, Logan Nash in order to find a better life than Po-Koro could provide. Skills and Abilities Emily's combat prowess is next to nonexistent outside of her Ninja Suit, but in times of danger, she can fall back on her more intense, competitive side and the sidearm that Logan insists that she carry. Though Emily has a hard time inflicting damage, she's learned how to tend to it. Emily has figured out how to treat minor wounds from observation during her childhood. Logan would frequently get into fights, and their mother would usually be the one to patch them up. When mom was at work, Emily took over the role of Logan repair. Outside of combat, Emily is quite the competent percussionist. During her and Logan's time with the band Pauldron, Emily was given regular drum lessons by their drummer. Nowadays, Emily has an electric kit in the manor to practice on, as well as the acoustic kit in the Manor music studio. Personality Emily not much of one for conversation, and never has been. She's more interested in reading than talking. As such, she isn't very good at holding conversations or saying hello to strangers. She's often too paralyzed by social anxiety to do so. However, when one builds mutual trust and friendship with Emily, they will find a nurturing, compassionate young lady hidden behind her mousy nature. This is all true until Emily winds up in any form of competition. At that point, she will often be heard screaming at the top of her lungs, trash talking the competition, and shouting commands/encouragement at any teammates she may have. Similar things happen when she's part of anything that involves exertion or performance, such as playing in a band. History -Grew up in the NCR -Dad died when she was an infant, Mom was a doctor. -Logan, being the angry, fight happy boy he was, would kick the tar out of anyone who picked on his baby sister. -Didn't have much in common with her peers, and there wasn't much to do in her neck of the woods so she just read voraciously. -Got picked on a lot for this. Became even mousier and socially anxious. This, however, taught her the importance of having people you can trust, and she internally vowed to be that person whenever she could. -Emily and Logan's mom saved her pennies and scraped together some money for her children to go see the world and find a better life than their home could provide. -The two of them tour the world, Logan becoming a member of a fairly popular metal band. Emily learns to play drums in this time from the drummer of this band. -Logan finds out about Wayne Manor and leaves the band on good terms to live there. -The rest is history Relationship Guide *Janie Olander - Janie is one of the few people that Emily feels truly safe around besides her brother, and eventually found herself in a relationship with Janie. *Mercury Halynn - A close friend and bandmate. Emily finds herself doting on Mercury and cautioning her against dangerous situations. Often to be reassured of Mercury's ability to handle herself. *Michael Maravalle - A close friend and fellow nerd. Michael too finds himself on the receiving end of Emily's mom-friend tendencies quite often. *Logan Nash - Her big brother and best friend. *Anghel Higure - As the author of her favorite manga series, Emily looks up to Anghel and often finds herself a little starstruck around him regardless of his quirks. Discontinued character. *Last Stephens - Emily has recently befriended Last, but she isn't quite sure what to think of her yet. Discontinued character. *Wolfy - Wolfy has been deeply loyal to Emily and her brother since they took her in for a night, and as such, they've become good friends. Discontinued character. Category:Characters Category:Manor residents Category:Human